kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The Memory of My First Love (Episode)
"The Memory of My First Love" (初めて恋をした記憶 Hajimete koi o shita kioku) is the 12 . episode of the third season and the 39 . overall. It aired on September 23, 2013. Synopsis Many Vintage members are flying around the Maijima City, which catches the attention of Diana, who is talking to Tenri in her room. She wonders whether Keima is safe. At the Point Rock, Vintage is holding most of Keima's conquest targets hostage and they ask the goddesses to reveal themselves, or all the girls will be in danger. Above the city, Haqua and Lune are fighting. The former asks why is Vintage starting another war, but Lune doesn't respond, wrapping her hagoromo around Haqua's throat and lunging at her with her butterknife. Haqua manages to throw Lune off by removing her cloak, and slashes at her with her Scythe of Testament, seemingly hitting. Lune, however, visibly enjoys this due to her masochism and, unfazed, conjures a dagger in her hand, proceeding to stab Haqua. Both of them fall down to a bulding roof and Lune keeps trying to stab her opponent, laughing maniacally. Keima and Chihiro, both invisible, run along the streets to Ayumi. Chihiro asks Keima to not grip her hand so tightly, but Keima doesn't want them to get seperated due to being invisible. He says that Nora is sending him information about Ayumi's whereabouts, and she currently seems to be at the Maijima Seaside Park. At this moment, a passing biker hits them, causing them to be separated. Chihiro notices two Vintage agents surrounding her, when Keima suddenly finds her and hugs, urging her to be quiet. The agents soon leave, failing to notice them. As Keima lets out a deep sigh and ceases his hold on Chihiro, the latter continues clinging to him. She notices that he's still keeping the guitar pick he brought to their date, then tickles him and gets off. As they run along the seaside, she questions why won't he simply tell Ayumi the truth. He tells her that the conquest won't work this way and asks her in turn, whether that was her plan. She dodges the subject, confirming his suspicions. Nora is sitting on the ship's masts, reminiscing about the Tenri capture and wondering why hasn't Vintage noticed Ayumi, who is sitting on the deck in her wedding dress. Keima yells out to her, while Chihiro flashbacks to when she told Ayumi about Keima's real motives, when she also said that Keima has reasons for his behaviour and urged Ayumi to draw out the truth from him. Keima tells Ayumi that he gives up and that he'll answer any question she may have truthfully, but that she can only ask one. He says that if she won't accept that condition, he'll leave her alone. Meanwhile, Tenri tells Diana something, seemingly having to do with their mutual love for Keima. Ayumi resolves to ask a question: whether Keima loves her or not. He answers that he doesn't, which prompts her to ask whether he's been lying to her and what was his purpose, but Keima doesn't answer, claiming that she exceeded the question limit. Ayumi gets angry, wanting him to answer her now, and saying that she'll help him, whatever his goal may be. Keima refuses and Ayumi tells him that he ignores other people's feelings, so there's no way anyone could love him. Keima retorts that he's not seeking love, but an ending. At this moment, the ship's masts light up and Keima tells Ayumi that he loves her, asking her to take his hand. Nora reveals the light effects to be her doing, but is concerned that Vintage will surely notice them now. Ayumi is hesitating about accepting Keima's insincere love, but the invisible Chihiro pushes her into his arms and she hesitantly accepts. Keima yells at her that she's not supposed to say it like that, but she gets angry and drags him to the ship's bow, in front of a makeshift altar, where she puts on her wedding tiara. They put on some forced smiles and Ayumi says that she can't trust Keima's vows, but she will trust his feelings, as she resolved she would if he came here. Keima once again yells at her that she's not conforming to how a wedding is supposed to look like, which prompts her to get angry and hit him again, while Nora ponders why are they fooling around in this situation. Several Vintage agents fly in the ship's direction, having noticed the commotion. In the middle of arguing about conquests, Ayumi says that it was her own decision to fall in love with Keima and she kisses him, while Chihiro thinks that it was the same with herself. After the kiss Ayumi's goddess, Mercury, is drawn out, her power restored, when Vintage agents reach the ship, surrounding them. Before they can attack, Diana flies in, her wings brought out, and snatches Mercury, thanking Keima, before flying away in the Point Rock's direction. At this moment, Akari appears, Scythe of Testament in hand, and challenges Vintage along with the remaining members of the Runaway Spirit Squad. Nora calls her "Rimyuel" and Keima is bewildered as the demons fly away, to the battle at the Point Rock. As the lights on the masts die out, Chihiro comes out to Keima. She asks whether he's done and what happened to the power inside Ayumi. As Keima answers that she flew away, Chihiro claims not to have seen anything and resolves to go back home, as she has a concert to attend. Keima and Chihiro go back home together, as Keima says that there's nothing more they can do. Chihiro says that she forgot her guitar in his house and that's why she's coming with him. Meanwhile, inside the Point Rock, Diana and Mercury break down the Weiss incubation pods. Chihiro is waiting in front of the Katsuragi household, when Keima comes out and returns her guitar. As she prepares to leave, Keima thanks her for her assistance in the conquest. Chihiro claims that she was interfering, to which Keima responds that she didn't tell Ayumi anything about Hell. Chihiro says that it's because she didn't understand the situation herself and apologises to Keima that he had to protect her even though she wasn't involved. Inside the Point Rock, Diana and Mercury free the other goddesses and the demons take the uninvolved conquest targets. With Mercury's help, they are able to lift Apollo's hydration spell, reuniting all the goddesses once again. Haqua and Lune, both covered in injuries, are still fighting, this time at some train tracks. Haqua appears to be losing, but Lune suddenly decides to end the fight and flies away. Elsie, disguised as Kanon, sleepily exits her hotel, where she's greeted by Nikaidō, who reminds her not to be late for her band performance. It takes Elsie a few seconds to notice that Nikaidō somehow knew it was her instead of Kanon. Chihiro asks Keima why did he go on a date with her if she wasn't involved and questions whether she had something inside her too. Keima assures her that she didn't. As Chihiro says that she won't have to talk to him again in that case, Keima resolves to attend her concert and they say their goodbyes, sunlight illuminating Chihiro's takeoff. The goddesses reform their seal at Point Rock, closing the gateway to Hell and destroying the structure. At the festival, Chihiro and Miyako prepare for the concert, even though three band members are missing. Upon going on the stage Chihiro searches for Keima among the audience, but doesn't see him, and introduces the band instead. At this moment, Keima arrives and notices Chihiro looking at her guitar pick, which prompts him to take his own out. As they are about to start the performance, Ayumi, Elsie and Yui arrive, exhausted. As Miyako hurries the latter two to change, Ayumi questions Chihiro whether she made the right choice. Chihiro claims not to know the situation, but that her choice was correct as long as it was her own decision. As they are once again about to start the concert and Chihiro tells the audience that the festival is about fun and love, Kanon arrives on the scene and asks to sing with the 2-B Pencils. Chihiro agrees and they finally start their performance. During the concert, various conquest targets are shown enjoying the festival, among them Mio, Kusunoki, Minami, Sumire, Jun and Nanaka. Akari and Nikaidō are sitting on the ship's railing, looking at the destroyed Point Rock. Haqua is standing in front of the Katsuragi house. Suddenly, Chihiro notices wings growing out of Kanon, Yui and Ayumi and, upon looking up at the stagelights, sees Diana, Vulcan and Minerva sitting there. As she gets more and more emotional, Keima is sitting alone on the roof, regretting his actions and crying. Upon finishing the song, Chihiro cries too. During the epilogue, Elsie narrates that the Vintage members were captured, Haqua restored to her position and Nora promoted to Head District Chief. She also says that Keima is back to normal, as the latter can be seen in his room, visibly disillusioned with games. He turns his consoles off and exits, ending the Goddess Arc. Trivia *This episode is the first in the series where Keima Katsuragi is shown genuinely crying. *Mercury is the final Goddess that Keima awakens within Ayumi, even though Ayumi was his first conquest target in the series. *Yokkyun is seen on one of the the monitors at the end. *Chihiro is revealed to be able to see the goddesses.